


Boyfriend on the Side

by sockiesock



Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock
Summary: Johny Toast has something important to tell his wife... And to his partner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i havent really written anything for a LONG time and i’m not sure if i’ve got the characterization down but i hope you enjoy anyway!  
also this was written within like an hour at 7 am with no sleep so there may be errors? lmk if you see any i’ll fix em later skshdkfbsux  
anyway gay rights

“So… what is it you wanted to tell me, Johnny-baby?”

Mary Toast looked adoringly up at her husband, hands in his. It had come as somewhat of a surprise when he said he had something to talk to her about.

It was even more of a surprise that he needed someplace private to talk about it. They were with Ghost — Johnny’s closest friend and partner. Ghost new about as much about Johnny as Mary did — and that’s saying a lot.

In fact, Ghost was the first to learn a lot about Johnny — that he liked a girl, that he also happened to like men, that he was planning on proposing to that same girl he liked in highschool — everything Mary knew about Johnny, Ghost knew about first. So the fact that Johnny didn’t want Ghost to hear what he had to say worried her a bit.

“Mary,” Johnny started, looking at their hands and sitting next to her on their shared bed, “you know I love you so very dearly.”

“Of course I do, my love,” Mary nodded, speaking slowly. That sentence worried her more. Was Johnny going to say something that would make her not love him anymore?

...No. She shrugged that idea off. That was impossible. _Nothing_ Johnny could ever say would make her love him any less.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You know that.”

He still look at their hands, too nervous to meet her gaze.

“I know, Johnny.”

“And…” he cleared his throat. “You know I like men.”

“Yes… and I’ve told you, dear, it doesn’t matter to me. I’m okay with that.”

“What if I told you… I… I - I like… _a_ man?” He finally looked up, scanning her face for a reaction.

She just blinked, trying to process his words. “A… man?” she repeated, hoping for more explaination.

“Ghost,” Johnny said.

“Johnny Ghost.”

“Johnny Ghost,” he repeated.

Mary thought it over for a bit. Her husband of, well… only a few months, was telling her he was in love with — or, rather, “liked”, somebody else.

“How long?”

“I - I can’t… I don’t know.” Johnny looked away again and shrugged. “I… I still want to be with you.”

“I believe you, Johnny.” Mary took one of her hands and placed it on her husband’s cheek. “Are you going to tell him?”

“What?” Johnny looked back at Mary. “Are - are you - are you crazy? I can’t!”

“Why not?”

“Wh — Mary. Love. Dear. We’ve been friends for over a decade and a half. So —”

“So, _nothing_ will ruin that. He knows you like guys, he’s not gonna freak out or hate you or… whatever you’re expecting. He loves you, like I do. And… what if he returns the feelings?”

Johnny sputtered. “Wh — what indeed! Mary, I’m in love with _you_.”

“I know that, Johnny-baby. But I wouldn’t mind you having… a boyfriend on the side. Not if it’s Ghost.”

“Right. And I’ll find 4 other wives while I’m at it.”

Mary stifled a laugh. “I’m serious. If you’re in love with me, and you promise to always be with me, which I know you are, and I know you will… I don’t mind if you’re with someone else, too.”

Johnny looked away again. He took his hands off of Mary’s to wipe at his eyes.

Mary continued, “You don’t have to deny your feelings just because you’re with me. Johnny, I trust you, and since you came to me to tell me this… I know I can continue to trust you.”

She put her hand on Johnny’s arm.

“I love you,” she finished with.

At that, Johnny burst into tears. He embraced his wife and held on tight to her shirt, crying into her shoulder.

“Th - thank you,” he said through sobs. “I l - love you too. So… much.”

Mary sighed with a smile and rubbed her husband’s back with one hand and played with his hair in the other.

Moments later, a fast knock came from the door, causing both Toasts to jump.

“I ordered pizza,” Johnny Ghost’s muffled voice said. “I asked for extra anchovies because you’re talking too long and I hate you.”

Both Mary and Johnny laughed and went to the door, opening it.

There stood Ghost, whose faux-angry expression quickly turned to one of genuine concern. “Woah, Johnny, you alright?” he asked his friend, absentmindedly holding his arm. “You look like you’ve been crying.”

“I’m alright. Now, sir, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about…”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, sir, you’re… probably wondering why I’ve asked for you here.”

Ghost scanned Toast’s face. His partner kept his gaze to the ground. His eyebrows were furrowed, like he was thinking, or nervous, or some mixture of the two, and his mouth twitched ever so softly. His hair was messy — at least as messy as Toast would allow it to be — like his wife had been playing with his hair. Which she probably had been.

Ghost had seen her do it before.

He’s not a fan of the whole PDA thing.

“Yeah, I am,” Ghost answered, “along with the whole crying thing. Were you crying?”

Toast shifted in his seat and he bit his lip. “A little bit.” He was very honest.

Ghost sighed and leaned over the table they sat at and grabbed Toast’s hand. He placed it on the table and held it. Both men blushed at the gesture.

“What’s wrong?” Ghost asked, his voice soft (a rare occurrence).

Toast’s gaze shifted from the floor to the stacked plates of half-eaten pizza next to them.

“Nothing,” he answered after a moment, “there’s just… something I need to tell you.” His hand twitched under Ghost’s.

“Hit me.”

“Erm…” Toast struggled with how to start. “Well, you see, sir… Um… We’ve been friends for many years.”

“Yeah. More than I can count on two hands. ...Not that I really know how to count.”

“Uh-huh… And I think we can both agree we have a… special kind of bond.” Toast’s head now faced Ghost, but his eyes were looking anywhere but.

“I guess.” Ghost shrugged, not quite catching his drift.

“Do you… hm. Sir, have you…” their eyes finally met, “Have you ever considered our feelings for each other may be more than… platonic?”

Ghost jumped back at the remark. He took his hand off Toast’s and his eyebrows furrowed. A million thoughts ran through his head. How did Toast know? Did he find Ghost’s diary? Was he about to ridicule him and end their friendship forever?

No, no, no, that can’t be it. Didn’t… Did Toast say “our”? Perhaps the feeling was mutual. Right? Did Toast say that? Ghost had already forgotten. Maybe he said “your” but said it fast so Ghost couldn’t hear the “yuh” sound. There’s no way the feeling was mutual.

But there was that time in high school… And then in college… And…

Ghost shook his head, clearing the thoughts, and instead of saying anything rational, yelled, “What are you talking about?”

Toast was taken aback by the reaction. He took a deep breath and looked away again. “What I meant to say is, _my_ feelings for _you_ are definitely more than platonic.”

Oh. Oh oh OH!

“Oh! You — I thought you — no, no, I was just — Johnny.”

Toast looked back. “Sir?”

“You have a wife?” was not the question Ghost _meant_ to ask, but still an important one nevertheless.

“Of course… and she knows of my feelings for you. She doesn’t… she doesn’t mind, I suppose.”

“Huh.” Ghost said dumbly. Whereas just a moment before his head was full of thoughts, it had now gone blank.

“She told me… she says she doesn’t mind if I had… another partner? A romantic one, I mean. That’s a thing people do.”

“Like… polygamy?”

“...Something like that?”

“Hold on,” Ghost racked his empty brain for a word he had heard a while ago. “There’s another word for it, I think. With better connotations…”

“I believe the word you’re thinking of starts the s—”

“POLYAMORY!” Ghost shouted out, pointing a finger. “That’s what it is.”

“Right. Then, um… Would you be interested in being in a… polyamorous relationship with me and my wife, then?”

Ghost thought. He rubbed the back of his head. “Um, I mean, I like you and all, but I’ve never even really been in a relationship before, I don’t know if I could handle being in a relationship with _multiple_ people.”

“That’s alrig—”

“Okay I’ll do it!”

“Wow, really? Okay.” Toast smiled and chuckled at his partner’s rapid mood change.

“So, do we kiss, or what?”

“Um… we can…”

“Say no more!”

And, saying no more, Ghost leaned over the table and gave his boyfriend (his _boyfriend!!!_) a kiss, right on the lips.

As they parted, Toast couldn’t help but comment, “it’s kind of obvious you’ve never kissed anyone before.”

“Oh, fuck you. You know what? I’m breaking up with you. You’re the worst boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

Toast laughed. “I love you too, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment if u enjoyed!!!


End file.
